Trick Or Treat
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Halloween à l'Organisation. On mange des bonbons, on fait la fête mais on pleure également. (désolée pour le résumé mais...il résume).


Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Square Enix sauf la bombe de peinture orange xD (she is mine).

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'adresse cette fic à tout le monde mais en particulier à celles et ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre des « similis font du ski ». Pour me faire pardonner d'un chapitre aussi court et assez mou je vous offre un spécial Halloween.

Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée comme prévue pour le soir d'Halloween mais c'est qu'en fait j'ai eu un problème de four et de plantes mutantes blablablabla et de calamars de l'espace. Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, je suis en retard et je l'assume xD surtout que j'ai la grippe depuis quelques jours et j'ai très mal à la tête T.T

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Un calme éternel régnait sur la forteresse d'Illusiopolis mais étrangement, quelque chose avait changé. Serait-ce les citrouilles devant la porte, Kingdom Hearts peint en orange ou encore le laboratoire de Vexen qui fume comme une locomotive à vapeur de la révolution industrielle ? Mais pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Vite, direction le frigo de la cuisine et son calendrier… La voilà la réponse à ce changement, c'est la nuit d'Halloween et pendant cette nuit on…

-FAIT LE TRICK OR TREAT ! S'exclama une voix pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Le trick or quoi ? Questionna une autre voix. Mais enfin Demyx, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Roxas, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as jamais fêté Halloween.

-Beh non vu que je n'existais pas avant.

- Laisse-moi faire Roxas, d'ici une heure tu connaîtras les pires farces que l'on puisse faire pendant la nuit des cauchemars, annonça un grand rouquin bien connu de tous.

-Axel ! Lui sourit Roxas, apprend moi à faire peur au gens !

-Déjà va falloir te trouver un costume et après je m'occupe de tout et pour répondre à la question de Demyx, le Trick or Treat se résume à une collecte de bonbons.

-Dans mon cas ça sera plutôt une collecte de glaces à l'eau de mer, rigola le numéro XIII ce qui arracha un fou rire aux deux autres.

-Bon moi, je dois trouver quelqu'un avec qui le faire et je pense avoir trouvé. Je vous laisse les amoureux à tout à l'heure !

Le trio se sépara et chacun alla se vêtir d'un déguisement et bien entendu, pour Roxas, tout cela se fit sous la tutelle du numéro VIII.

Cependant un autre duo, assez improbable, préparait également quelque chose pour cette soirée. Il s'agissait de Vexen et de Zexion. Les deux compères scientifiques mijotaient une expérience, en pleine fumée, pour le grand blond. Ce dernier voulait se concevoir un déguisement spécial mais ne pouvant surveiller la préparation tout seul, il avait demandé le soutien du numéro VI.

-C'est bientôt prêt, annonça le numéro IV.

-Tu vas peut-être enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit, trancha le Conspirateur.

-C'est une sorte potion qui me permettra de prendre l'apparence d'un monstre, au hasard, pendant toute la soirée. Et toi que comptes-tu faire Zexion ?

-Rester dans la bibliothèque et lire jusqu'à l'assoupissement.

-Zexion… C'est Halloween aujourd'hui. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour ce soir. Regarde, même moi je m'y mets.

-Non merci.

Les deux savants baissèrent leur garde et oublièrent la mixture en préparation. Ce n'est qu'après un début d'ébullition que les similis paniquèrent.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, paniqua le numéro VI.

-Et vite car le chaudron menace d'exploser.

A peine Vexen termina sa phrase que le chaudron explosa et que son contenu vola sur Zexion, le recouvrant de la tête au pied.

- Oh oh…ça ne va pas être beau à voir.

-Vexen ! Ton truc me brûle énormément la peau ! Hurla Zexion.

-Je ne te vois pas avec toute cette fumée.

Le Savant chercha désespérément son acolyte et le trouva finalement après s'être cogné de multiples fois contre le mur. Il attrapa le bras du Conspirateur et l'amena vers le point d'eau de la pièce. En attendant que le plus jeune est fini de se décoller le liquide qui commençait à sérieusement lui coller à la peau, Vexen alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour ventiler la pièce et expulser la fumée. Une fois la visibilité rendue possible dans la salle, le numéro IV retourna voir le blessé. Si le Savant Glacial avait eut un cœur, il aurait certainement fait un malaise en voyant l'allure du numéro VI.

-J'en juge par ton expression que je dois être hideux à voir, s'attrista Zexion.

-Regarde toi dans une glace, lui conseilla son ainé en lui pointant un miroir vers lequel il se dirigea aussitôt.

-…OH MON DIEU ! MAIS DE QUOI J'AI L'AIR !

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Combien de temps je vais ressembler à ça ?! S'indigna le Conspirateur Ténébreux qui sentait des larmes chaudes ruisseler sur ses pommettes.

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la soirée entière.

-D'accord…

Le plus jeune fit apparaître un vortex et s'engouffra dedans à une vitesse prodigieuse (1). Sans doute pour éviter d'exploser en larmes devant celui qui l'avait élevé et qui le punissait violemment lorsqu'il laissait libre cours à ses émotions.

Pendant ce temps, Demyx avait terminé de se changer et il arborait un déguisement de chanteur de métal zombie (2). Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque car oui c'est avec Zexion qu'il souhaitait faire le Trick or Treat. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il décida donc de rentrer et fut estomaqué par ce qu'il avait en face des trous (les yeux bandes de tordus xD). Les étagères étaient toujours à leur place mais des ronces noires en recouvraient les parois. Une légère brume noire flottait dans l'air comme de l'encens dans une église. En avançant à tâtons dans cette forêt il vit le Lexique du numéro VI ouvert sur le sol. La bruine émanait du centre de l'arme.

-Connaissant Zexion il n'aurait jamais participé à cette fête et j'aurais du faire mes puppy eyes pour le convaincre ou alors le trainer de force en lui promettant quelque chose en retour, marmonna le musicien. Zexion ! Tu es là ! C'est ton prince charmant qui te demande !

La Mélopée Nocturne, ne recevant aucune réponse, décida donc de continuer sa route quand soudain…

-N'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! Tonna une voix tremblante et suppliante bien connu par le numéro IX. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME REGARDES, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU TE RIS DE MOI !(3).

- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Demyx.

Il fit un pas de plus et des chaines sortirent des entrailles du livre et vinrent plaquer durement le musicien contre le mur.

-JE T'AI ORDONNE DE NE PAS M'APPROCHER ! Tempêta Zexion dont les paroles semblaient recouvertes par un sanglot sans fin.

-Montre toi et après on discutera, tenta de le convaincre Demyx. Et puis détache moi, tu me bloques la circulation avec tes liens.

-J'acceptes de te détacher mais à une condition : que tu t'en ailles et que tu m'oublies jusqu'à demain.

-Tu rêves, je préfère rester attaché ici et de voir mon cadavre pourrir plutôt que de te laisser en pleine perdition. Après tout tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard.

Le numéro IX entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Une bourrasque s'éleva et toute la fumée fut aspirée dans le Lexique permettant ainsi de dévoiler Zexion mais avec le capuchon sur la tête.

-Promets-moi de ne pas réagir, supplia le numéro VI encore sous l'effet des larmes.

-Tu en as ma parole, lui assura la Mélopée.

Zexion retira la capuche et dévoila son visage. Il avait gardé son apparence normale mais d'imposants points de sutures lui couvraient le visage. Ses cils en étaient mêmes devenus et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, on pouvait les voir se lier entre eux (4).

-C'est super ! Tu t'es déguisé pour Halloween.

-Pas du tout, c'est un accident et regarde à quoi je ressemble maintenant, s'exclama le Conspirateur en faisait disparaître les chaines de Demyx qui s'écrasa au sol.

-Aieuh…

Le plus jeune s'écroula au sol et recommença à pleurer. Pendant ce temps, Demyx se releva et le ramena contre lui, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise de la part de Zexion lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte de la Mélopée.

-Demyx, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le numéro IX lui avait agrippé le menton et avait scellé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le numéro VI tenta de se dégager de la Mélopée mais ce dernier passa son bras derrière sa nuque et le fit basculer sur le dos afin de finir à califourchon sur lui et de l'empêcher de bouger. Zexion lui répondit sans trop savoir pourquoi et s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser leur langue se retrouver. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer. Voyant le regard effaré du Conspirateur, le numéro IX se redressa et l'aida à se remettre debout.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par mes sentiments.

-Y'a pas de mal. Sinon pourquoi es-tu venu me voir un soir de fête ? demanda Zexion pour contourner la conversation.

-Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de faire le Trick or Treat avec moi.

-Si tu veux, mais sache que je n'ai jamais fêté la moindre fête.

-De quoi ?! Tressaillit le mélomane. Même pas un Noël ?

-Non, déclara Zexion en remuant négativement la tête, toujours aussi calme.

- Remarque, avec tout le travail que tu devais avoir, tu ne devais pas trouver le temps.

-Non, c'est à cause de Vexen, assura le numéro VI. Pendant les fêtes il m'enfermait dans ma chambre à doubles tours. Je me contentais juste de regarder les gens chanter et rire dans la rue depuis ma fenêtre. Je me souviens avoir réussi à m'enfuir du laboratoire, Elaeus et Dilan étaient partis faire la fête avec Braig, Xehanort et Even. Sauf que cet imbécile a eu la bonne idée de venir à ma chambre…

_Flash- Back :_

_Ienzo regardait les enfants pleins de joie dans la rue en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, même si il se doutait de la raison de cette interdiction. Comme à chaque fête, Even l'enfermait dans le château ou dans sa chambre quand Xehanort et ses associés monopolisaient le bâtiment pour leur fête personnelle. C'est dur pour un enfant de huit ans de ne pas pouvoir aller dehors pour se faire des amis et faire les quatre cents coups. Mais Ienzo n'était pas vraiment intéressé pas l'amitié et préféré de loin la science et la littérature. Toutefois, un soir, il avait essayé d'être heureux durant une soirée. Il s'était enfui en passant par les balcons et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre où il avait atterri. Il surveillait le hall à la recherche d'un quelconque garde qui pourrait s'empresser de le dénoncer. Il entraperçu tout le monde et couru jusqu'à la porte lorsque tout les personnes regardaient ailleurs. Il se sentit envahit d'une douce euphorie lorsqu'il toucha la poignée mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule._

_-« Et voilà je vais me faire hurler dessus tout ça parce que j'ai écouté ma conscience qui me disait de sortir pour voir du monde »._

_- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Questionna le propriétaire de la main._

_-M…Maître Xehanort ?(5). Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit le jeune savant._

_- Je crois bien que si, fit le scientifique d'un faux air énervé, et je vais te punir pour ça._

_- Non pitié ne dites rien à Even, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, paniqua Ienzo_

_-Tout ce que je veux, susurra t-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu vas sortir et t'amuser. Par contre si Even s'aperçoit de ton absence, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même._

_-D'accord, merci Maître Xehanort, se réjouit le garçon en s'engouffrant dans une rue._

_Ienzo couru à travers les Jardins Radieux pour arriver aux portes de la cité. La vue se résumait à immense étendue d'eau. Il restait là, à regarder le paysage, sans se douter qu'un quelqu'un l'espionné. Il se retourna pour aller ailleurs lorsqu'il vit une petite fille aux cheveux rouges._

_-Qui es-tu ? Tu m'espionnes ? S'inquiéta t-il en imaginant son tuteur l'envoyer pour le surveiller._

_-Je m'appelle Kairi et oui je t'espionne. Mais ce n'est pas pour te faire de mal. Je t'ai trouvé mignon et je voulais savoir si tu voulais jouer avec moi (6)._

_-Volontiers, accepta Ienzo._

_Ils jouèrent pendant deux heures ensemble et finirent leurs aventures dans les jardins intérieurs (7). Ils avaient fait le plus de chose possible comme tester les glaces de l'Oncle Picsou, mettre en pétard Merlin en jetant des explosifs magiques dans sa bibliothèque ou dans la cabane d'Archimède (8). Maintenant ils étaient fatigués et s'amusaient à chercher les constellations dans le ciel._

_-On s'est bien amusé, rigola Kairi._

_-Ouais, je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rigolé de ma vie, lui avoua son ami._

_-IENZO ! Clama une voix énervée au loin._

_-Oh non…Je dois te laisser Kairi._

_-A plus tard, dit Kairi d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas rassurant pour le jeune garçon._

_-Non, adieu conviendrait mieux._

_Là-dessus, Ienzo partit en courant jusqu'aux portes du château. Il arriva la tête baissée devant Even qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil. _

_-Ne me fait pas cette scène, siffla le blond en attrapant violement le bras de son protégé d'une main et en lui administrant une gifle retentissante, que toute l'assemblée entendu, de l'autre._

_Un filet de sang ruisselait le long de sa peau d'albâtre. Xehanort et Braig arrivèrent pour tenter de défendre le jeune garçon qui contenait tant bien que mal ses larmes par craintes de se reprendre une autre claque._

_-Even arrête ! Tonna Braig._

_-Surtout que c'est moi qui l'ai laissé sortir, culpabilisa l'argenté._

_-Xehanort, je sais que vous êtes mon supérieur mais vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de vous opposer à moi quand il s'agit de Ienzo. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois le ramener à sa chambre et lui expliquer son erreur._

_Ses deux collègues de travail le regardèrent partir et ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'entendre des hurlements de douleurs déchirer le lourd silence._

_Le lendemain, Even se rendit aux laboratoires sans Ienzo et personne n'osa lui reparler de la soirée. Ienzo ne quitta sa chambre que trois jours après. Il avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle et il n'osait plus s'opposer à son tuteur. Il avait également pris l'habitude de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour noyer son chagrin dans les livres._

_Fin du flash-back._

-C'est du passé. On y va ?

-Hein ? Euh oui bien sur, acquiesça le numéro IX.

Les deux compères que tout oppose partirent en direction des chambres des autres. Ils affrontèrent les différentes blagues des membres car oui à Illusiopolis, Halloween ne se passe pas comme chez nous. Chez les similis il faut affronter toutes sortes de choses tordues. Zexion et Demyx durent lutter contre un Xemnas en furie qui cherchait désespérément l'idiot qui avait osé peindre son Kingdom Hearts en orange, un Xigbar qui avait transformé quiconque venait le voir en cible de choix pour ses armes, un Xaldin qui se servait de ses rafales de vents pour envoyer des araignées sur les autres, un Lexeaus qui s'était déguisé en créature de Frankenstein et qui avait les même réflexe que lui, un Luxord qui érigeait des murs représentant des scènes de films d'horreurs avec ses cartes, un Saix fou de rage en mode loup-garou qui cherchait le coupable pour Xemnas et une Larxène qui s'était cachée et qui foudroyait les fesses de ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer devant elle.

-Zexion ! J'ai eu idée, s'exclama son ami en se massant l'arrière train. Passons par la serre de Marluxia.

-Si tu veux, de toute façon je doute qu'il est fait quelque chose de très impressionnant.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la serre mais une fois arrivée là-bas ils hésitèrent à rebrousser chemin. En effet, le numéro XII avait transformé sa serre en une forêt sombre d'où l'on pouvait entendre des croassements de corbeaux et des rugissements étranges.

-Il a fait fort le Marlu, remarqua la Mélopée.

-Qui donc ose profaner ma terre sacrée ? Clama une voix du fin fond de la forêt.

-Marluxia, soupira Zexion, c'est moi et Demyx !

-Fallait le dire, cria Marluxia en déboulant vers eux habillé en….PRINCESSE PEACH !

-Mes yeux vont explosés.

-On va te laisser Marly, déclara Zexion en regardant ailleurs.

Le numéro VI et IX se mirent à courir pour fuir l'Assassin Sublime qui leur courait après en leur suppliant de rester. Finalement ils aboutirent dans un couloir après avoir réussi à échapper à Barbie version Halloween.

-Je crois que j'ai eu la pétoche de ma vie, pleurnicha Demyx, c'est des nuits de cauchemars assurés pour la vie. Au fait, on a atterri où ?

- Dans le couloir du labo.

- Mais ça ne serait pas mon petit Zexion avec son meilleur ami la Mélopée Nocturne, trancha une voix dans leur dos.

-Ehhhh Vexy, s'exclama Demyx. Viens la que je te fasse la peau !

Le numéro IX sortit son Sitar et se mit en garde face au Savant Glacial.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait Zexion pendant son enfance ! Cracha t-il.

- Il t'a tout raconté ? Sache que je n'ai fait ça que dans son intérêt.

Le numéro IV fit apparaître son Bouclier et un combat sans merci débuta. Demyx commença par invoquer une multitude de clones avec son fameux « Danse Eau Danse » puis il fonça sur Vexen. Ce dernier gela les clones et para le coup de Demyx. Il fit apparaître des colonnes de glace qui essayait de transpercer le numéro IX. Vexen se moquait bien de savoir s'il tuerait la Mélopée Nocturne. Après tout il n'apportait rien à l'Organisation. Toutefois, il était impressionné par l'admiration que le Conspirateur Ténébreux lui vouait. Aurait-il un trouvé un ami malgré toutes ces années de souffrance ? Un petit test s'impose.

- Zexion, ça te fait quoi de connaître cette amitié dont je t'ai toujours privé ?

- Un bien fou, avoua le Conspirateur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment on se sent quand tu es malheureux et que tu te confis à tes amis. Mes amis sont ma force !

Il invoqua lui aussi des clones pour venir en aide à ceux de Demyx. Il fit également apparaître son Lexique et lui donna l'apparence du Sitar de la Mélopée. L'arme portait plus sur le gris que l'originale mais au moins la portée était plus grande qu'un simple bouquin.

-Tu commences à parler comme un certain numéro XIII qui aurait passé un peu trop de temps avec le numéro VIII. Et toi Demyx, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu donc à le protéger ?

-Il n'a jamais mérité le moindre de tes coups ! Tu profitais de sa faiblesse alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ! Mais vois-tu Vexen, j'ai réussi à briser le mur de glace que tu avais érigé en lui. Toute cette solitude a disparu maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un vers qui se tourner.

Demyx s'élança à nouveau vers lui et un combat de corps à corps s'engagea. Le Conspirateur apparu derrière le Savant Glacial pour lui asséner un coup de Sitar dans le dos mais ce dernier, ayant sentit une présence derrière, pivota et transperça la hanche de Zexion avec l'une des pointes de son bouclier. Voyant que la situation empirait pour Zexion, créa une déferlante qui s'écrasa sur le Savant. Il pu extirper son compagnon et voir son état le temps que la vague s'estompe. La lame avait juste déchiré la tenue du numéro VI et entaillée sa peau. Un peu de sang se répandait sur la veste noire mais Zexion semblait pouvoir se tenir debout.

-Ce combat m'indiffère, siffla le Conspirateur en faisant réapparaître la même brume que tout à l'heure mais en plus intense. Je ne suis pas un lâche Vexen mais sache, que maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma place, je n'aurai plus la même estime à ton égard. Maintenant je te pris de m'excuser mais Demyx et moi tirons notre révérence.

Là-dessus le numéro VI empoigna la Mélopée et ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque avant que la fumée ne se dissipe, ce qui pourrait laisser place à un Savant Glacial possiblement énervé.

-Sache que tu seras toujours à moi, souffla le numéro IV pour lui-même en sachant pertinemment que personne ne lui répondrait.

De leur côté, les deux membres venaient de franchir la frontière de la bibliothèque. Zexion s'étala de tout son long sur l'un des sofas car sa plaie, bien que petite, lui faisait atrocement mal. En voyant la blessure de son amis qui commençait à sérieusement enflée à cause d'un début d'infection, le numéro IX mouilla un peu l'écorchure ce qui arracha un petit gémissement douleur au plus jeune. La Mélopée termina de désinfecter et fit un bandage autour de la hanche de Zexion. Ce dernier se sentit rougir en sentant les mains de Demyx si proche de sa peau fragile. Le musicien ne remarqua rien et une fois terminé il se sépara de son ami à son grand désarroi.

Un lourd silence s'ensuit. Demyx raccordait son Sitar au sol et Zexion lisait son Lexique, toujours affalé sur le canapé.

-Merci de t'être opposé à lui, déclara Zexion en coupant le calme plat de la pièce.

- C'était rien, je n'ai juste pas apprécié la façon dont il te traitait.

Demyx avait dit ça en regardant son arme et il n'avait pas prêté attention au Conspirateur qui s'était assis à côté de lui. C'est en sentant une masse chevelue qu'il le vit appuyé sur son épaule. Mais quelque chose gênait dans ces cheveux, on pouvait voir un œil bleu qui le fixait au travers.

-« Mais merde, il me regarde », pensa le musicien. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Je me dis juste que tu es mignon quand tu te montre sérieux et concentré.

Le mélomane se sentit rougir à cette remarque et vit le visage du numéro VI s'approcher dangereusement du sien. Ayant compris ses intentions, Demyx laissa Zexion l'embrasser et l'aida à approfondir le baiser.

-« Je te veux », entendit le numéro IX de la part de son ami, ce qui lui arracha un petit rictus.

Sans attendre d'autre supplication du Conspirateur, il lui attrapa les poignets et le fit basculer, avec prudence, sur le dos pour se retrouver dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Il commença à passer ses mains sous la tunique du numéro VI pour caresser à nouveau sa peau tout en évitant de s'approcher du bandage. Le plus jeune se sentit rougir et se retint de pousser un petit cri de plaisir.

-« Il a vraiment des doigts d'orfèvre », pensa intérieurement le jeune simili en succombant aux mains experte de son vis-à-vis.

Il se sentit envahit d'une nouvelle vague de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une ribambelle de baisers allant de la base de son coup jusqu'à son oreille. Il implora le mélomane de faire plus et c'est avec joie que le numéro IX le défit du veston noir pour dévoiler une peau blanche comme celle des albinos avec pour seule différence que le numéro VI ne l'était pas.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

-« C'est la meilleure fête d'Halloween de toute ma vie », sourit le plus jeune en succombant dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, ils trouvèrent les points de sutures éparpillés au sol. Ils reprirent leurs activités et une immense joie les envahit lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient envoyés en mission ensemble.

Seul un binôme n'alla pas en mission, c'était celui de Roxas et d'Axel qui eux avaient passés la nuit dans les cachots de la citadelle en compagnie d'une bombe de peinture orange. Oui enfin Xemnas avait pu trouver le sommeil car son fidèle berzerk avait appréhendé les coupables de la vandalisassions de son cœur.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Et voilà c'est terminé =). Je sais que mon lemon n'est pas super …wouahh mais ça rattrape un peu le chapitre de mon autre fic. Désolé si il est en retard d'une semaine mais j'ai passé cette semaine avec une bouillotte sur le front. De plus j'étais pas d'humeur vers la fin de la fic. Je préviens aussi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire. Et je suis également désolée pour le combat qui n'a peut-être aucun sens (cette fic ne mérite pas de vivre tout comme moi T.T).

Je suis sotte, j'avais zappé que c'était Halloween xD.

(1). Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore voir Zexion courir à la vitesse de la lumière.

(2). J'avais pas d'idée pour le costume.

(3). J'aime aussi le voir s'égosiller.

(4). Pour ceux qui connaisse Pandora Hearts, pour les yeux, je me suis inspiré du hérisson dans l'épisode 3 ( lien: www . dailymotion video / xq1fg3 _ pandora - hearts - 04 - fr _ fun et voir de 14:25 à 14:35) . Et je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir autant de cinéma pour de simples points de sutures mais là je n'avais vraiiiiiiiiiment pas d'idée.

(5). Je l'appelle toujours maitre Xehanort.

(6). Non y aura pas du Zekai xD.

(7). Je parle des jardins qui sont situés dans le château, en contre-bas de la grande entrée (pour celles et ceux qui ont Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, vous devez voir lesquels je parle).

(8). Je rappelle qu'Archimède est le hibou de Merlin et qu'il n'est pas présent dans le jeu.

Review les gens ? =3


End file.
